2-D Reality
by Icy-Blue22
Summary: Dorks: They know everything education wise. You know the basic I-know-this-because-I-paid-attention-in-class. Geeks: They know everything technology and media wise. "No wonder your computer crashed!" and "What! You've never seen the original War-Star!" Nerds: They just know everything. Seriously. "Duh." Then there's Sakura Haruno. "SHANNARO!" AU. sakuXmulti. I Don't own Naruto.
1. Level 1

_**2-D REALITY**_

**©Blue2014**

**CREDITS: 1**

**Level 1: Player 1- **_**START!**_

Blasé, detached, cold, heartless, eerie, inscrutable, bizarre, odd, misanthropic, reclusive, withdrawn, avoidant, anti-social, shut-in,

O-ta-ku.

All the words above could be used to describe one Haruno Sakura. The twenty-something year old woman wasn't exactly known for her personality being as vibrant as her hair. If anything it was such an ironic contrast people found it humorous. But as uncaring as she was, what they thought didn't matter. Ai, Kagome, Mayomi, and all her other nendroids loved her. Sataomi, Usi, Yamamato, and all the other men from her otome games love her. Yui, the twins, Tsuni, and all everyone else in her manga and anime love her. She felt they were all she needed in life to be happy.

Sadly, her mother vehemently disagreed.

Mebuki Haruno despised the fantasy world her daughter insisted on living in. No matter what she said Sakura showed no other interest in anything in the real world. The older woman began to worry when she overheard her mini-me talk about switching majors from the medical field to graphics and design. With the way this was heading she was concerned with her daughter's future. Though she blamed it on her worry-wart nature and tried to brush it off by instead asking, "It seems as if you're growing every day. When are you going to sit down and start a family?" But Sakura was a smart cookie and knew where this was heading. Without glancing up from her handheld she easily responded with,

"My game is my better half. We have two beautiful children named Anime and Manga; as a matter of fact I'm pregnant with our third child. Its name is Plushie."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Mebuki decided enough was enough. But Sakura had no idea what was in store for her as she came home. She took the key that was taped on the bottom of the mail box and stuffed it in the lock. Taking off her headphones and shoes she entered the age-old home. "Kaa-san! Kizashi!" She searched the house from top to the bottom for her parents before deciding that they went to the store and waited in the living room. Fresh out of college, the pinkette wanted to take a year off before diving right into graduate school. Though it wasn't by choice, she relented and came home to spend time with her parents.

Well, you can't exactly spend time with someone who's absent. With a small huff she decided to check her email and found one from her mother. Her curiosity peeked but as she read her emerald eyes widened in horror.

_**Dear Sakura-chan,**_

_**Thank you again for getting me this computer for my birthday! I guess it's true that old dogs can learn new tricks. I've learned about the internet, emoticons, and found there's a neat little storage place where you can rent out a room. You can fill it with all sorts of things like, for example, those cute little nendoroids you say love so much. But young kids these days just throw around the word "love" left and right. I want you to find real love and get married and have kids I.R.L.**_

_**Yes, I found out about that too ;)**_

_**I'm only doing this because I love you and don't want you to die alone. They say it takes a human twenty-one days to adapt. So let's make a deal. Please understand this is for your own good.**_

_**Ganbatte!**_

Sakura took her tablet and squeezed it in her hand. Her grip tightened until she couldn't tell if it was shaking from the pressure or her fist was shaking from anger. Why? Why couldn't her mother just let he live her life the way she wanted from the start? Why did it matter if she got married, didn't her mother raise her to be an independent woman? Why did her mother have this insistence need of her being married? Why?! She growled low under her breath and was prepared to raid the house for some hint at where she could find the location of the storage room; but as she practically sprinted to her parent's room she found their door was locked. The thought of kicking in the room door seemed appealing but just as she lifted up her leg she felt her phone vibrate.

_**P.P.S: The storage room key is with me and your father. We're on our second honeymoon and won't be home for a while so look after the house.**_

This time she really did squeeze her phone until a crack spider-webbed its way across the screen. A smirk pulled at her lips as she realized this was her mother's plan all alone. Threatening her to come home on the pretense of being worried of the work load. Not letting her check into a hotel because that was too expensive and isolated. Casually mentioning how her older friend's son was single. Sakura fell against her parent's door and slowly slid until she sat on the floor. If her mother wanted her to find a boyfriend, who was she to deny her wishes? Ignoring the flawed glass, she called up her only friend. Or ally, as she often liked to call her.

"Ino. Choji has boyfriends, right?"

The blonde beauty cringed but resisted the urge to frown–frowning caused pre-mature wrinkles. "Yeah but don't say it that way. You make it sound like he has, like, a secret gay lover or something." Ino picked up her fiancés' phone and began to look through his contacts with a small hum. "Let's see…he's married, he's gay, and he's weird–wait who the fuck is Mai? Do you think that's a girl's name?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's insecurity. "Ino? Names?" Blanched blue eyes glared at the name one last time before she kept looking. "Ah. Okay. You remember Naruto?" As she was met with silence she received her answer and shook her head. It always astonished her how someone could live with such minimal contact with other human beings and still live.

"Blonde, blue eyes, whiskers, loud?"

More silence.

"Never mind. His number is-"

"I don't want his number."

Ino paused and this time she couldn't help but frown in her confusion. "Then why did do you want to know about Choji-kun's guy friends?" She knew how much Sakura hated interaction in the first place so her asking for another person's anything was surprising. "I want to meet him." The squeal that ripped through the receiver was enough to make Sakura hold the phone away from her at arm's length. "So you want me to, like, set you up on a blind date?! Nieasmowite!" Her Polish nationality began to show and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No, you polish-sausage. Kaa-san was worried about me ending up alone so I thought if I got a guy friend, or got in a relationship, she'd give me my things back. But I don't really like going out and meeting people so I thought I'd get you to bring the people to me."

The sound of finality in her voice made Ino sigh wearily. Her friend was smart but she wasn't good at coming up with plans. "You do realize no sane person would just show up at someone's house right?" Sakura thought about this and her shoulders slacked once she realized Ino was right. "Then I have to…go out and met him?" "Yes, five-head." She said fondly before examining her nails. "Since you spaz out in crowded areas and he's broke, why don't you meet at Ichiraku's ramen stand? It's small and cheap so everybody wins. Tomorrow at eight. Don't be late."

Ino hung up and turned back to Choji's phone.

_Hey Naruto, it's Ino! I want you to meet a friend of mine at Ichiraku's. You remember Sakura, right? Good. Tomorrow at eight. Have fun!_

Sighing, she leaned back and looked down at Choji's head in her lap. With a small smile she ran her fingers through her brown locks as he peacefully slept.

It was so much fun being her. It was like playing Cupid but without the diapers.

**LEVEL COMPLETE!**

"_Nerds like us, are allowed to be ironically enthusiastic about stuff. Nerds are allowed to _love

_stuff, like, jump-up-and-down-in-your-chair-can't-control-yourself _love it. _When people call _

_people nerds, mostly what they're saying "You like stuff." Which is not a good insult at all. Like, _

"_You are too enthusiastic about the miracle of human consciousness." _

–John Green

**{deposit REVIEW to continue)**


	2. Level 2

_**2-D REALITY**_

**©Blue2014**

**CREDITS: 1**

**Level 2: Player 1- **_**START!**_

Sakura really didn't think her plan through. Sure the whole let-him-come-to-her factor was great. Even meeting at night was good. But now she had to leave the comfort of her home to go out and _socialize_. With real _people_. She hated people. Her fingernails drummed against the bar's surface as the smell of ramen wafted in the air. Her patience was running thin but it wasn't because Naruto was late. In an attempt to be somewhat polite she'd been waiting to read the manga she bought on the way to the stand. _'Social etiquette is over-rated anyway. I'll just read until I find out what Lenon _now _thinks of Hika-chan…' _Soon ten minutes of waiting turned to twenty then twenty turned into forty. But the young woman was far too enthralled in her book to take notice.

_**{Hika-chan. This was all your own fault, anyway.} Lenon let a dark smile curl his lips as he squatted down in front of the body sprawled on the floor. He licked away the blood trailing from the corner of Hikari's mouth as his smile grew. {If only you loved me the way I loved you.} Long pale fingers moved to tuck her crimson-stained locks behind her ear and she flinched away, softly choking on her own life source. His smile fell and he stood while gently caressing the crowbar in his hands. {I see your heart still beats for him.} He began sadly before his golden orbs widened suddenly and his smile returned ten-fold. {That's it! That's the problem!} He cackled, lifting the bent metal high above his head. {I must stop the beating! Your heart will be mine! A REAL HEART-STOPPING ROMANCE!}**_

A hand fell on Sakura's shoulder and she had a violent reaction. Jumping off of the stool, she whirled around and knocked over the tea Ayame had placed on the counter for her. She hissed as the hot liquid hit her hand and looked at the reason for her freak-out with narrowed eyes. Naruto blinked in surprise before he smiled sheepishly and held up a large heart-shaped box. "S-Sorry I'm late. I brought you chocolates…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

As the two walked silently emerged from the emergency room, Sakura slipped the ointment for her minor second degree burns in her back pocket. "I'm really sorry. No, I'm really _really _sorry!" She rolled her eyes as he apologized for the millionth time and ignored the pitiful pout on his lips. But Naruto mistook her annoyed silence as an angered one and began to apologize again when she turned to face him. Her good hand darted out and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Look Uzumaki." Eyes narrowed she stopped mid-rant once she saw the puppy dog eyes he was giving her. "I'm…not mad." To show it, her eyes softened and she awkwardly patted his head.

Once again they continued walking in silence but it wasn't as tense as Naruto led them through the park. As Sakura found the silence enjoyable her date felt the need to break it. "You know," He began cheerily, compelety ignorant of the weary look sent his way. "I was really surprised when Ino said you wanted to meet up." Sakura uninterestedly hummed in reply as she wondered why they had her wear a sling. "At first I thought it was a lie. Whenever we were in school you looked like you hated everything. You even ignored me no matter what I did." He pouted lightly at this point and kicked a pebble in their path. He chanced a glance at her from the corner of his eye and sighed through his nose.

They continued once again in silence and he began to rack his brain for another conversation starter when she spoke. "It was nothing personal. I don't like talking." It wasn't more than ten words and Sakura didn't bother looking at him. Yet the face-splitting grin couldn't stop from taking over his face. Maybe she actually had a soft spot for him? The thought made his already impossibly wide grin grow when she was on an entirely different wave-length. _'If I'm rude he'll leave and I'll never get my things back.' _Naruto started to walk in front of the petite woman and when she finally did look his way she squinted in confusion to why he was so happy. Was he planning something? Her confusion turned to suspicion and her full attention was now on the blonde.

'_I finally got her attention!' _His cerulean blues shined with excitement as he got an idea. "You were reading a book earlier, right?!" Insert slow and puzzled nod. "Let's get you another one!" Naruto made sure he grabbed her good hand and quickly pulled her through the park, down several streets, and they ended up in front of a small mom and pop cafe. "They're not much to look at, but I've heard their books are great!" Sakura panted heavily but nodded none the less. Naruto knew parkour and she was out of shape! He told her to wait on the bench and she nodded again before ungracefully collapsing. _'I didn't sign up for this…'_

Once her breathing was evened out she opened up the chocolates she had gotten and popped one in her mouth. "I'm too old for this." She murmured to herself before a chuckle from above her made her stop mid-chew. "I never thought anyone was too old for chocolate." The stranger picked up a dark chocolate square and popped it in his mouth with a wolfish grin. "How ya been, Sak?" Sak_ura _was put-off by the pet name coming from a man she didn't know. At the blank look he received the male put a hand over his chest in an over-dramatic fashion. "I'm hurt. You really don't remember me?" She looked back down to her chocolate and thought if she ignored him he would leave. "It's Kiba! Kiba Inuzuka. Ring any bells?"

As he still received no reaction Kiba fake stretched and pulled Sakura closer to him. She stiffened but he merely rubbed her shoulder with his grin turning into a smirk. "Yeah, I was the hunk in the back of the classroom. The one all the girls said "Kya!" for." Sakura snorted and he smiled since he at least knew she was listening. "And those face tattoos, so sexy!" She nibbled on her chocolate and glanced his way. "Did they mention how conceded he was?" Sakura thought she said it low enough that he wouldn't hear. But he proved her wrong when he barked out a laugh that made her flinch in surprise. She stared at Kiba for a moment when Naruto came out with a small book in hand. "Sakura-chan! I found it…" He trailed off as he noticed the new company and where said company's arm was.

He smiled brightly but Sakura looked on in confusion of how oddly forced it looked. "Dog breath!" Naruto sat down between the two and turned to his old time friend with his smile more genuine now. "What're you doing at a bookstore? You can barely spell your name so I know you can't read." He laughed, arm sliding around Sakura's waist and pulling her closer to his side. Again she went stiff and again the man causing her discomfort ignored it. Kiba noticed the action and smirked slightly. "No, I'll admit I'm not that big of a bookworm." His amber eyes went to the girl starring at the bag in Naruto's hand with an excited gleam in her own viridians. The smirk melted into a soft smile. "I actually came for the scenery."

Upon hearing this, Sakura looked up and once she saw him staring in her direction looked behind her in confusion. _'What? He came to check out a dying tree? They're everywhere why is this one so special?'_ While she pondered the tanned man holding her wasn't as oblivious and unconsciously tightened his hold on her. "Yeah, well, trees always excite canines." Naruto stood bringing Sakura with him as his odd smile returned. "Me and Sakura have a date to finish. Right?" He cheerily asked and she turned her attention to them noticing their intense stares. She looked down at her feet as her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. _'Well…we sort of had dinner, if hospital food counts, and we walked through the park. Plus he got me chocolates…'_

While Sakura thought long and hard about what exactly they were doing Naruto grinned like the love sick fool he was. _'Sakura-chan's so cute when she's thinking! She still pokes her bottom lip out too!' _Naruto wanted to wrap both arms around her and squeeze the life out of her little body, but wisely decided against it. She acted distant when they simply walked together and he didn't want to blow it by forcing her out of her comfort zone. Luckily Sakura made up her mind and simply offered a curt nod. Though the small incline of her head had the goofball beside of her looking like he won the lottery. Kiba raised an eyebrow in slight surprise to see his friend getting so happy because of one plain Jane and hummed under his breath.

"Alright you kids, don't let this old man ruin your fun. Go and finish your little date." He ushered them off and once they were out of sight, lounged back on the bench with a bored sigh. Sakura was pretty and he remembered her being an honor student, she just wasn't his type. He liked women more curvy and bold…like the women who just walked by with an extra swing to her hips. His wolfish grin returned as she looked over her shoulder to wink at him.

'_Looks like this canine just got a new chew toy!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura stood in her parent's doorway with her half eaten chocolates and the small paper bag holding her book. Naruto grinned broadly at her, undeterred by her stoic look. "I had a lot of fun tonight." She gave a small nod and his smile grew until she started closing her door. "W-Wait!" His hand shot out and shoved the door back open surprising both Sakura and himself; though only one of them showed it. Inwardly scolding himself for his outburst, Naruto took a large step back. "Um…w-well I was just going to say…" He gulped hating that he was picking up Hinata's habit _now _of all times. The poor boy was even twiddling his thumbs behind his back!

Sakura stared at him expectantly and patiently waited when she fully took in how he looked. His face was flushed, he was sweating enough to make his black shirt stick to his body, and he was tripping over his words; in short he looked like he was going to pass out at her feet. She began to feel guilty as she let her hand fall from the door knob. _'He's not feeling well…?' _Despite the fact that Sakura wanted nothing more than to bid him farewell, she remembered that friends don't exile friends especially when they're ill. Ignoring that every fiber of her being was demanding she send him away she stepped to the side.

"D-do you…want to come in…?" He snapped his head up so fast Sakura worried he'd gotten whiplash. "What?!" Naruto's eyes were impossibly wide and his face went from slightly pink to a flaming red. "Uh…we were in the emergency room for some hours." She paused to look at the dark night sky before looking back down into shocked sky blue eyes. "It's kind of late now. But s'kay if you don't want to…" "No!" The next thing she knew he was in her face and had her blinking owlishly. So close Naruto could see the embarrassment and hesitation and surprise in her eyes. He was mesmerized to see that she actually did express emotions when Sakura took multiple steps back. "Then…please wipe your feet." As she walked further into the three-story home Naruto scrambled to follow her.

"Uh, Sakura? Are you really okay with having a man in your house?" A small voice was telling him to shut-up but he needed to know. He wanted Sakura to accept him and like him but if she wasn't happy than none of that mattered. "You're an ally of Ino's, so…I'll trust you." She pointed him in the direction of the guest rooms and bid him good night before going to her own room. Naruto stood for a few more minutes, face still flaming, with a small smile.

Sakura let her into her home, next she'll let him in her heart!

**A/N: Kiba will fall for Sakura. I just didn't want it to be love at first sight like how it was for Naruto. Review for who else you want Sakura to be with. Possible Sasuke and Neji next chapter but I don't know if I want them yet/at all. 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER. Just kidding. Maybe.**

**LEVEL COMPLETE!**

"_Never apologize for being a nerd because unnerdy people never apologize for being assholes."_

-John Barrowman

**{deposit REVIEW to continue}**


	3. Level 3

_**2-D REALITY**_

**©Blue2014**

**CREDITS: 1**

**Level 3: Player 1- **_**START!**_

Naruto felt guilty.

Well, he knew he should feel guilty and wanted to feel guilty so it was the same. Right? But Sakura asked was he sick and he didn't deny or agree so he _technically _didn't lie. His "Good morning Sakura-chan! You look cute!" was honest. The blush that was staining his cheeks as she half waved in her penguin t-shirt and penguin pajama shorts was honest too. It was afterwards when she asked about his health that the truth got a tiny bit twisted. But you couldn't expect him to just say no when she offered to let him stay longer! It was _Sakura Haruno_ in cutesy pjs fixing him food that she put her love and care into. Not everyone could say that they've had that honor.

So as Naruto giggled at a photo album with Sakura's baby pictures he found (looked for) he felt super guilty.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura grabbed the discount chicken soup with a shrug and grabbed a thermometer before making her way towards the checkout counter. The trip was pretty pointless if someone asked her but her mother always made chicken soup whenever she was sick. She didn't get sick that often but when she does she can never remember what happened so she has no idea what a sick person needs. All she has to go by was seeing half eaten bowls on her night-stand and waking up to a rag on her forehead when she was well. "That'll be 700 yen." She dug in her back pocket and found nothing. Holding up a finger she dug in her front pocket, her bra, she even looked in her shoe.

Now the cashier's business-like smile was beginning to fall as a look of concern crossed her aged face. "I'm sorry but if you don't have the money to pay for this I can't give it to you." Sakura's shoulders slacked and she was prepared to return her to items when someone came to stand beside her. "700, right? I'll pay for her, yeah." She quickly turned to look at the taller man who flashed her a quick grin. Her eyes narrowed as he handed her the plastic bag containing her items and she pushed it to his chest. "Don't want it." With ease, she ignored both shocked looks her way and stalked out of the store. As she sped walked away she could her the long-haired blonde calling after her which did nothing but make her move faster.

But his long legs caught up with her and soon enough he was blocking her path. "Don't you think a "Thank-you Deidara." is in order, un?" Deidara asked testily only to receive a cold look in response. "No one told you to pay for it." His visible cobalt narrowed as she side-stepped him and prepared to walk off. _'Great. Another emotion-less ass with that stupid I-am-holier-than-thou attitude.' _"This is what I get for helping some pms-ing teenager." He muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear and no sooner did the words leave his mouth Sakura had his blonde ponytail in her fist. She kicked the back of his knees and they buckled, making him fall on his shins. Tugging none-too gently on his admittedly soft locks she forced his back to arch so that he was looking at her upside-down.

"!" Deidara winced as she yanked his hair hard enough that he thought his eyes went to the back of his skull. But that wasn't why his eyes were the size of dinner plates. Her eyes practically spit fire as she pinned him in place with her gaze alone. Sure her pale face remained as tranquil as ever and her voice rang with disinterest but the rage and confusion and weariness swirling in those animated eyes…they left him breathless. He reached up and she started to pull back but he was too quick. Sakura clenched her teeth, prepared for him to hit her when he gently cupped both of her cheeks. In her surprise, her mask of indifference broke as he held her like she was fine china. "Malachite imprisoned in porcelain, yeah. The gem's varying layers…the millions of contrasting emotions…" As to prove his point the anger her eyes held immediately faded to be replaced by suspicion, shock, and agitation-

"Sak?" Both parties looked up but only one of them recognized the person mere feet away. As she held her head up to leave the blonde's grasp, her mask returned. "Inuzuka." She muttered missing the way the male beneath narrowed his eye at the strange male. "Am I interrupting something?" Sakura shook her head no while Deidara hotly hissed yes. Immediately she released the blue-eyed male's mane and stepped back indirectly getting closer to Kiba. Deidara stood with her bag and his own still in his hand as if a girl who barely reached his chin didn't manhandle him. "If you don't take it now, I'll just have to make a home delivery, un." He smirked when she snatched the bag from his hand but it fell when she turned from him to the puzzled brunette.

Sakura nodded politely in greeting and he swept his arms in front of him in a "Lady's first" gesture. As they walked away Deidara bent down to pick up his own things before smiling. He picked up the forgotten plastic and brushed off the slight dust that'd collected. As his eyes scanned over Sakura's I.D. card he saw she was a student at a near-by university and heaved a large sigh._ 'Thank Kami, she's legal! _As they walked away Sakura glanced back at the oddly elated blonde's back before looking at the male beside her. He caught her staring and grinned down at her. "Like what you see?" Kiba made a show of wiggling his eyebrows and saw her mouth twitch. It was barely noticeable but he still caught it.

His grin widened as he made his way to walk in front of her, only backwards. Sakura gave him an once-over but he ignored the questioning look. "I'm surprised to see Naruto wasn't attached to your hip. Traded him in for a newer blonde?" Again her lip twitched upward and she quickly turned her head the other way. Kiba hummed in thought and she glanced his way to see his grin turn teasing. "If you liked my eyebrow wiggle, I can make my pecks jump too." He grabbed the hem of his shirt but Sakura grabbed both of his hands in an iron grip. He almost laughed out loud at how her ears tinged the slightest shade of pink but she kept a straight face. Mirth danced in his amber eyes as they met hers but before he could make a comment someone coming towards them in his peripheral made him look up.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" Sakura quickly slapped his hands off of his clothing and turned to see who he was staring at. Neji walked towards them at a brisk speed and she couldn't help but notice the large dog he was pulling beside him. When he stopped beside them he didn't even spare the young girl a glance. She was used to being over-looked and simply eyed the large dog in interest. "Next time you have Hinata-sama watch him, feed him first! He nearly ate everything in the kitchen!" He seethed causing Kiba to glare at him in return. "He has a name, you know. Besides, Akamaru's a growing dog he needs to eat." Neji scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest. "If he grows anymore, he'll be big enough to eat Japan."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the exaggeration and turned his attention back to Sakura. "Sakura, this is Neji Hyuga. Neji, Sakura Haruno." Neji looked at her as if he just realized she was there and stared her down. The Hyuga remembered her well with no introduction needed. He often had compete with her to stay at the top of their school. One would commend her for her efforts, but when he brought the subject up of their competition she responded with "Competition? With whom?" Her tone and face showed not only boredom but no recognition of who he was. He remembered her as an arrogant mute and glared at her shorter stature. Did she truly think she was so brilliant that he wasn't worth the effort? Neji had a rivalry with Sakura throughout high school which he had planned to continue until she went to an out-of-country college.

Oh but now he found her their little game wasn't finished. He smirked and Sakura looked at him in confusion, trying to fully remember where she's seen his face. She continued to ponder on these vaguely-familiar thoughts and his haughty expression even as Kiba introduced her to his canine friend. The miniscule smile that came to her face made Kiba pause. As both Akamaru and herself looked at him oddly he laughed it off. "Sorry, I thought I saw the Moa mask smile." Her eyes flashed warningly at his taunt but he missed it. "Akamaru, say hello." The gentle beast barked happily before jumping on Sakura.

Her eyes widened as he stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on her shoulders. She staggered slightly at the surprise attack and looked in the mountain dog's eyes. _'B-Big…!'_ Sakura grimaced as he licked her cheek and Kiba laughed petting Akamaru's head. "He likes you!" She hummed in response stepping back until Akamaru was on all fours and watched as he tilted his head to the side. Kiba and Neji watched, eyebrows to their hairlines, as Sakura's face turned an alarming shade of red. Lips pressed to a thin line, she marched forward before practically sprinting out of sight. Akamaru whined and Kiba patted his head in a consoling matter. "What's she got against dogs?! Akamaru didn't do anything wrong!" Neji couldn't help but think the blush was endearing but quickly covered it by reminding himself that he had dirt on her now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As Sakura entered her house she slammed the door shut and stalked through the living room. Naruto awoke with a start and quickly threw a pillow on top of the photo album. "W-Welcome home!" He shouted happily with a sheepish grin until he noticed the shade of her face. "Sakura-chan? What's-!" He didn't get to finish as Sakura chucked the can of soup at his stomach before stalking upstairs. Unlocking her father's study and practically throwing herself in his plush office chair, she began to search puppies for sale.

**A/N: **_**Silverambush**_**had given me the idea of adding accomplishments at the end of a chapter. But instead of calling them an accomplishment I will be calling them an **_**AMBUSH!**_** Since she gave me the idea. Thank-you and I hope you liked this chapter! P.P.S: I have nothing against blondes. It's all a joke, we have fun here **

**LEVEL COMPLETE!**

"_Have you hugged your favorite dork lately? Most of us are squeezably soft and adorable.'_

_-Michael B. Clutton_

_**AMBUSH!**__**Double bagged: Naruto's and Deidara's hearts–captured!**_

_**AMBUSH! Love game: Neji's heart–captured!**_

**{deposit REVIEW to continue}**


	4. Level 4

_**2-D REALITY**_

**©Blue2014**

**CREDITS: 1**

**Level 4: Player 1- **_**START!**_

"I-Iwa…!" Sakura breathed as she writhed helplessly underneath the mischievous man. "Hm?" Deidara continued to run his hands down her body with a widening grin as she squirmed. "Stop, I ca-n't-" She broke off into a gasp and he tsk'ed softly. "You know what I want Sakura-chan, un." At this point her eyes were filled with tears as she narrowed them. "Damn y-you." He chuckled hands inching south as he kept his eyes locked with her own. "That isn't my name~!" Deidara practically sang until he reached a particularly sensitive spot and she practically screamed. "DEIDARA!" Sakura panted his name over and over again like a mantra making his grin turn cheeky. He climbed off of her as she caught her breath but not before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Was that so hard, yeah?"

Now with the extra weight gone, Sakura sat up on her bed and wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. "That was the third round!" Deidara stood and stretched with a mock pout. "Poor baby. I wouldn't have tickled you as much if you wouldn't have punched me." He held out a hand to help her stand but she merely at the offending appendage. "But your lips are swollen, did you really need to bite them like that?" He couldn't tell if she was pouting or her lips were naturally like that but he did know she only bit them to keep from laughing. "Did you have to touch me?" She mocked tugging at the collar of her shirt as she willed her face to cool down. "No but it was fun, yeah." He reached out and gently cupped her chin and tilted up her head. At the low growl he rolled his eye and leaned into her personal bubble. "Relax, I'm just making sure you didn't break the skin."

Deidara had come over to return her I.D. and in return he just wanted to know about Sakura's college. But when Sakura only answered with yes, no, and the occasional shrug he became realized he'd only reach a stalemate with that indifferent attitude of hers. So he tickled her until she was about to piss herself. And tickled her when she tried to ignore him. Then tickled her for punching him for tickling her. Now she was on edge and didn't want his hands anywhere near her body. But she let his thumb brush against his bottom lip, since she was sure she bit down hard enough to draw blood. However when his eyes went half-lidded and held an oddly intense look she began to feel nervous. So she did what any woman would do if an incredibly sexy man was caressing her bottom lip.

Sakura bit his thumb.

Well she attempted to bite his thumb, Deidara pulled back at the last second. Still he continued to stare so Sakura excused herself to go wash her face. Something had to be wrong with it if he was starring that hard right? But as she made her way she bumped into Neji and nearly fell if she hadn't have reached out and grabbed his tie. "Haruno, be careful." He choked out as she steadied herself and stopped strangling him with the simple cloth. "Sorry." He huffed and loosened it before giving her a once over. "What happened to you?" She paused thinking to how weird Deidara was being then pouted. "Is there something wrong with me?" Again, the brunette choked but it was off of his own spit. He quickly composed himself but refused to meet her eyes as he forced out a laugh. "Where do I began?" Unaware he was being sarcastic, she pointed to her bottom lip. "My lips." _'Duh. Why else would I be pouting?' _His face turned red and it was her turn to huff. "Are they bleeding? Something on my face?"

The question itself was innocent enough but it made Neji slightly worried. "Why?" But she couldn't hear the worry lacing his tone and was irritated with having to talk so much. "Iwa tickled me and I bit my lip keep from laughing. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction." His worry melted away and he scoffed. "Are you so socially awkward that such simple contact has you on edge?" Sakura gave him a blank look that spoke volumes of how true his question was. "How many friends do you even have? Not all bodily contact is bad." She was a little annoyed with how many questions he was asking but tried to take his words into consideration. "You're not going to touch my lips too right?" He rolled his eyes making her resist the urge to choke him purposely. Instead she felt her mouth once more to check for any cuts and looked at his white-washed lavender eyes.

"Prove it." Neji took this as a challenge and smirked slightly as he puffed out his chest. "Fine." He suddenly grabbed her hand and when she tried to pull away his grip tightened slightly. "What's wrong?" It seemed like once again he was concerned but the smug look he sported said otherwise. Sakura saw this but merely shook her head and stopped resisting with an expectant look. He continued pulling her hand towards himself and paused to smile gentlemanly making her entire arm stiffen. His eyes were practically glowing with amusement when he noticed this. "If you want me to stop, just say the word." She was stubborn and wasn't giving in just as her arm wouldn't either so he got closer. He grabbed her other hand and she jumped slightly from another one of his sudden movements.

They weren't jerky and he wasn't being rough with her. On the contrary he was so graceful and quick that's what surprised her there was no indication of what he'd do next. That in itself had Sakura on edge but she refused to admit defeat. This thought made her feel prideful and she stood a little taller even if she was as stiff as a board. Neji didn't flatter though and laid his forehead softly against hers. He chuckled slightly at the fact that her slightly-large forehead was softer than it looked. She wrinkled her nose when his breath fanned across her face recognizing the scent. "Soba noodles." His eyes met her own and again she was slightly worried for another male friend.

Neji's eyes were slightly glazed and his smile wasn't as gentlemanly as it had looked before. "Would you like some?" He breathed as he leaned in closer and she merely blinked inwardly wondering what was wrong with his face. "Is this apart of normal bodily contact…?" She softly questioned as they were a hair lengths apart when a loud wolf whistle drew both of their attention. Sakura saw Kiba grinning at her with Akamaru at his side. "Hey." She calmly greeted as the long-haired brunette that was holding her blushed to his roots. He released her and backed away as if she was on fire. Kiba laughed as his friend darted past them muttering something about Sakura always winning.

Once he was out of ear shot Kiba turned to Sakura, looking as bored as ever. He raised a brow in her direction and jabbed a thumb in the direction Neji fled to. "You're Naruto's girlfriend or whatever aren't you? What were you doing with Neji?" All of his earlier playfulness was gone as a dark look took over his rugged features. She took in Akamaru's raised hackles and felt a small pang in her heart. "Yes. We are friends and I'm a girl." He looked her over slightly annoyed at her smart ass response but saw she honestly looked lost. "Then what were you doing?" She began to feel slightly annoyed with all the questions today but answered none the less. "Body contact."

Kiba felt a little befuddled but waved it off deciding to ask Neji later. "I took your pug back to the pet store like you asked but you didn't look to happy when I did." At the reminder her eyes saddened and she shrugged slightly. "My 'Kaa-san doesn't like animals and my nosey neighbor told on me." Sakura mumbled under her breath like a sulking child making Kiba smile. "Well well! Looks like the scare crow has a heart after all." He pet the big mutt next to him with his smile growing. "And here I thought you hated dogs." She softly shook her head and the miniscule smile that graced her lips made him double take. "I love them." If he wasn't as close as he was he would've missed the words and was brought back when Akamaru barked. Kiba got on one knee and scratched his best friend under the chin.

"Then how about I bring Akamaru over? Your neighbor can't tell your mom you've got a dog but you can still play with one." Akamaru barked his agreement and, pinks cheek, Sakura nodded but the excitement in her eyes was obvious. "You can pet him." Kiba jokingly mocked seeing she looked merely content with staring and grabbed her wrist. He guided her hand to Akamaru's back and had her rub the soft fur there. "See? He won't bite…but I might." She stopped mid-stroke and looked at his teeth with something akin to horror but relaxed once Akamaru licked her hand. _'This girl is way too literal.'_ Both males thought and Sakura mumbled something under her breath. "What? Speak up."

"Every day." Sakura's ears burned as she scratched Akamaru's head. Kiba had a "go on" look on his face and she growled lowly under her breath. "Every day, I want to see Akamaru every day." She wouldn't look at him but that didn't mean he couldn't see the red staining the tips of her ears. "I don't know, that's a lot of trips to make." He stood and stretched until his back made a satisfying crack. "Plus a lot of gas money." As she visibly deflated the ever-present mischievous gleam in his eye returned. "I guess you'll number will have to suffice for now." She slightly perked up but looked at him oddly. "My number?" Her hand moved under his chin and scratched a spot that made the dog melt into her hand. "That's it?" To her ever growing surprise he nodded and handed her his phone.

Sakura typed in the ten digits and gave him back his cell. She waited expectantly for him to say something else but he merely gave her his infamous wolfish grin. Kiba spun on his heel and left in the direction he came with Akamaru trailing behind him. "Yo, lover boy! We're leaving." He paused at the end of the hall, ignoring Neji's curses and waved his phone. "See you tomorrow." Then continued walking as Sakura stood and brushed herself off. Much like how Kiba had done earlier, she stretched until her spine popped. It was totally quiet and she was all alone for the first time in days making her sigh happily at the momentary peace. That was, until she heard a loud crash before two even louder male voices followed.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she wondered if her noisy neighbor would tell her mom about any murders.

**A/N: I imagine Neji as someone who always dresses formal for almost everything. I'm still taking suggestions on who else you'd like to see in this game ;)**

**LEVEL COMPLETE!**

"_Sometimes I get so bold and I'm so confident about what I'm doing that I actually try to be more of a dork because it's a really liberating feeling to experience what it's like not to care."_

_-John Mayer_

_**AMBUSH! Puppy love: Akamaru's heart–captured! **_

**{deposit REVIEW to continue}**


	5. Level 5

_**2-D REALITY**_

**©Blue2014**

**CREDITS: 1**

**Level 5: Player 1- **_**START!**_

Mebuki Haruno, proud mother of Sakura Haruno and loving wife of Kizashi Haruno, was feeling anxious. You'd think sitting beach-side, basking in the rays of the dying sun next to the love of your life would melt all your troubles away. Well, that doesn't always work. Mebuki was tenser now than she was at home and hasn't let her phone out of her sight. "Sakura-chan still hasn't called…" In the pass hour, she's checked her phone at least thirty times while completely ignoring everything around her. "Mebuki…" Kizashi pouted as his wife continued to stare at the small screen of her phone. He knew how concerned his wife was though most people would just think she was just too busy with her phone. She showed her concern in unconventional methods like having her eyes glued to the phone's screen and running into a pole. Or like her most recent slip-up, trying to sip on her fork and pick up her steak with her straw.

The memory had him smiling to himself considering how no nonsense and straight laced his beloved was. He picked up her iced tea and placed it against her temple making her shiver. "_Chill _out." She agitatedly rubbed the water off of her head and turned to her grinning husband. "I will not _chill out_. Sakura hasn't contacted me and we both know she can barely take care of herself. What if she's depressed or she hates me." Mebuki muttered the last part sadly before slicking back her hair in a frustrated manner. _'Why don't you call her?'_ He thought but knew the answer before having to ask. Both of the lovely ladies in his life were very stubborn and would probably be that way until the bitter end.

Kizashi hated to see his wife so upset but knew she had her own pride so he opted to hug her to his side as the wheels in her head began to turn. It was silent for a whopping minute before she suddenly perked up. "Sakura is a grown woman, she can't have her mother leading her by her hand forever." She grinned cockily, waving her phone in the air before quickly dialing an age old colleague. "So I'll just have someone else do it for me." By the third ring, the woman on the other line picked up with a polite hello. "Mikoto-san! I have a small favor." As Mebuki plotted, Kizashi looked at the heavens and inwardly asked his little girl not to be so upset.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sneezed before rubbing her nose in agitation. _'Someone's talking about me.' _She had been so bored lately. Usually she'd just whip out her console and play games until her fingers went numb. Or watch anime from one morning to the next. Maybe even curl up and read manga until she fell asleep. But since she had none of those things, she'd settle for reading Kakashi's old books. True, most of them his collection consisted of Icha Icha but the few novels he had that weren't pornographic he gladly gave to her. While she was considering a certain hard-covered mystery something softly tapped the back of her head. Sakura looked up to see Kakashi grinning down at her with a thin clip board in hand.

"It's so nice of you to take time out of your day to visit an old man like myself." Sakura rolled her eyes at his dramatics as he slipped on his shoes. "I have some business to take care with my landlord. If a black-haired man with red eyes comes, tell him to start loading the things up." She hummed lightly without looking up from the books in front of her and heard the front door close. Her thoughtful expression began to turn into one of boredom the further she got into the box. _'Read it, read it, read it, who hasn't read it? Pointless, tasteless-' _All thought process screeched to a halt as she saw a little orange rectangle practically gleaming in the fluorescent light. A blush crept its way onto her face as she saw Icha Icha Paradise staring back at her in red bold. "I told Hatake no porn!" She hissed angrily to herself before glaring at the infamous circle backslash.

Truthfully she was curious as to why this book was so well loved. There had to be a reason Kakashi was always so interested in the Icha Icha series that he'll read the same book over and over again. It couldn't be just because of the smut in it, right? After a while even that would become boring and despite the many rumors she knew he wasn't some mindless pervert. She was so very bored and there was nothing to do but stare at white walls and brown boxes. Sakura looked at the apartment's door then back to the object in her hand. Sure she was old enough to read it now but just holding it made her feel like someone was going to suddenly bust in and arrest her or something.

With one final glance over her shoulder she began to peel back the cover. As long as she's known Kakashi he's always had a book from the Icha Icha series on hand but has never mentioned its contents. Besides a little peek never hurt anyone. Sakura's face made her scarlet shirt look pale and she's only on the first page! It was silent aside from the crinkle of paper until she got to a particularly…risqué scene. An odd sounding squeak/squeal-like noise escaped her and she firmly closed the book. "Aw, you'd just gotten to the good part." She whirled around to see Kakashi squatting behind her with his usual easy-going expression. He sat down with his legs on either side of her and encircled his arms around her waist. She sputtered as he re-opened the book before he calmly placed his head on her shoulder.

Sakura swallowed hard and suddenly found that starring at white walls and brown boxes wasn't all that bad after all. She suddenly didn't know what to do with her arms (_'do I place them on Hatake's? My lap?'_) Or how to sit (_'did he stretch his legs out because he wants me to do the same? Or should I stay sitting Indian-style?'_) But she did know she was incredibly warm. "Sakura?" Kakashi questioned innocently but with his mouth so close to her ear she almost jumped out of her skin. "H-Huh? What?" She turned around in his hold and upon realizing he was so close turned rigid. The wrinkle in his mask indicated he was grinning and another odd noise escaped her. It was the first time he'd seen her act so bashful and as cute as it was he was slightly concerned with the shade of red she was turning.

"Are you okay? I'm glad to see we're interested in the same literature but…" He watched in amusement as she surprisingly turned redder and began to lean away. "No!" Insert forced scoff. "I don't read…p-p-porn." Sakura whispered the word so quietly with a lowered head, he had to strain to hear her but no sooner did the words leave her lips she snapped her head up and glared. "A-Anyway, I was bored and you took a long time and I told you not to put things like that in the box!" Kakashi chuckled softly and patted her head in a fond manner he often did when she was really upset. "Sorry, sorry." She breathed in deeply before swatting his hand away in irritation. All early signs of the shy little girl he'd only just met was gone just as quickly as she'd shown up. She stood, poker face back in place as she picked up her shattered dignity and brushed herself off.

"I am not a child Hatake. I'm an adult and I want to be treated as such." Kakashi slowly stood himself and stretched before lazily scratching his neck. As she looked at him expectantly he nodded before holding up the bound pages with a grin that she could only describe as shit-eating. "Then, shall we continue?" Though no matter how hard she tried Sakura couldn't keep her face from heating up and knew if she opened her mouth to say something snarky, she'd start squeaking in embarrassment. Instead she pressed her lips together and intentionally left the erotic literature behind as she marched past the silver-haired man. He mock pouted as the door slammed shut and let his shoulders slump. "I thought she was helping me move."

Sakura moaned quietly to herself and slapped a hand over her eyes as she walked. "I can never look at whip cream the same way." Completely caught up in her complaints about Kakashi, she failed to notice the hole in front of her until it was too late. She tripped over a pot hole and landed flat on her face. Again she moaned and rubbed her face as the shattered remains of her phone poked her through her pants. She tried to stand but hissed at the pain that shot through her leg. Looking down she saw her right ankle was already turning purple and sighed. There was a small crowd that gathered all asking was she okay and she nodded dismissing them all with a wave of her hand.

Having anyone fuss over her and making her the center of attention never failed to make her feel uneasy. She coldly told them all to leave her be and everyone dispersed until one man continued to loom over her. Viridescent met cerise in a steady gaze, no malice was detected or intended as they simply stared. Sakura looked at his jet black hair tied off at the nape of his neck, the laugh lines around his thin lips, and the deep red of his eyes. She blamed the angle she was looking at him from for the odd color of his eyes before it clicked. Black hair, red eyes…this had to be the friend Kakashi was talking about. But he looked sort of…

"Demonic." She whispered to herself and was sure it was inaudible but judging by his raised brow he heard every syllable. The "demonic" man kneeled in front of her and Sakura's gaze dropped to his hand as he reached into his cloak. His motions were slow and deliberate making her eyes narrow slightly in suspicion. Every cell stood on edge, ready to knock the gun/knife out of his hand and kick in his ribcage. Yet her battle plan was pointless as he pulled out a roll of elastic bandage. Sakura merely blinked in surprise as he carefully lifted her leg with his hand on her calf. _'His hands are so big.' _At this she inwardly frowned since anything bigger than her was automatically a challenge she wanted to conquer. "Who are you?" Without realizing how irritated she was he finished wrapping up her ankle and quietly spoke. "Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi didn't have to ask her name to know who she was. Pink hair and green eyes? What other woman could his Okaa-sama be talking about? After going to Kakashi's and helping him move his next stop was to see the little pink haired girl. Of course, he hadn't expected to see her sitting on the sidewalk in her pajamas. He only knew that his mother had asked him to go to her home and get back a dress Haruno-san borrowed. But now that he's seen Sakura and remembered how much his mother had praised the young girl he suspected there was no dress. This was just another plot to get him in a relationship.

Though when he first introduced himself Itachi half-expected her to squeal in excitement or make some loud noise of joy yet Sakura merely nodded as if acknowledging his presence. "Sakura Haruno." She stuck out her hand and firmly shook his own but wouldn't meet his gaze head on as she previously did. He dismissed this as her being shy and looked down at her wound. "Can you walk?" Sakura nodded and they both stood to their full height. It was obvious she was putting on her weight on her good ankle but Itachi didn't comment even as she hobbled away. However, he did applaud her effort but she was only able to take five steps before falling flat on her face.

Not one to pick on the weak, he silently walked forward and helped her off of her face. "I'm fine." Sakura tried to pull out of his hold once she was standing and almost screamed at the sudden pain. She wanted nothing more than to push away the demon-looking man and walk home on he own but knew that she'd only wind up breaking her nose. He glanced down, feeling the contempt roll off of her in waves and would've wondered what he did for her to hate him. You know, if he actually cared. The only reason he was going so far as to pig-back her home was because of his mother. If she somehow found out that he'd let "Sakura-chan" hobble her way home there would be hell to pay.

So, as awkward and uncomfortable as the stone-faced male and female were they put up with one another. It was a tense silence other than Sakura mumbling directions and Itachi reaching up to loosen her death grip around his neck. She relaxed upon seeing her home as they walked across the yard and sighed in relief. Ignoring her rude behavior once again, the silent Uchiha rang the doorbell and readjusted her as she tried to not-so discretely climb off his back. He wanted to explain to Mrs. Haruno what happened to her daughter when the most unexpected person answered the door.

Deidara almost pulled the wood off of its hinges and when he saw Sakura on the other side, relief flooded his entire being. But just as quick as his relief had come, it was gone again when he saw who brought her home and how he held her. "Itachi?" He had said the name like it was a curse and looked as if he was debating closing the door again or hitting Itachi. Though he did neither and instead opened the door wider to let them in. Once Itachi safely deposited Sakura on one of the recliners he politely asked for her mother. Sakura perked up and her eyes shone with a mixture of surprise and confusion as she ignored Deidara fretting over her. "Kaa-san isn't home…she's out of the country." She threw a slight glare in his direction and wanted to interrogate him on how he knew her mother when another interruption came.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto hollered and came barreling towards her making Sakura stiffen. He wrapped his arms around her mid-section and she lifted her arms beside her head. For the second time that day, she didn't know what to do what her arms but she did know she wanted him off. It was obvious she was uncomfortable but Naruto was oblivious to this as he asked a million questions per second. His grip on her unconsciously got tighter and her brows furrowed wondering what happened when she was gone. "He's been a mess all day." Neji sighed with a roll of his eyes as he forcibly removed the spiky haired blonde. She threw a grateful look in his direction and a microscopic smile came to his lips. "You're so ungraceful. I'll get you some ice."

The grateful look melted into a small glare as Neji made his way to the kitchen before white filled her vision. A whimpering Akamaru laid his head in her lap and Kiba entered hiding his concern a little better. "Sak, what happened? I tried calling your phone and was about to call the police." At the reminder of her cellular device Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out the shattered remains. "That explains one thing." He sighed and let his eyes fall to the brown wrap on her ankle. She followed his line of sight and noticed he wasn't the only one looking at it as Neji gently rested the bag of ice on it. "I tripped." Again she was the center of attention and she didn't like it one bit. "Uchiha-san carried me here." None of them seemed satisfied with the answer but judging by her short and choppy responses she wasn't saying any more.

Glad they weren't pressing the matter Sakura then turned to Itachi with a slight wince. "So…um, yeah…thanks." Amusement flickered in his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitched upward as he inclined his head. Her eyes followed him until he left before she sinked back into the recliner with a wince. Now that she thought about it, she left to go to Kakashi's around ten in the morning without telling anyone and now the sun had set.

'_Stupid Hatake and stupid potholes.' _

**A/N: This was so long! Why was Kakashi so hard to write?! But I had fun. I had minor writer's block so this came a little later than expected and I'm not totally satisfied with the Kakasaku moment but I hope it was enjoyed anyway. Should I add Gaara? P.S: I imagine Itachi as someone who's always prepared. P.P.S: He had an umbrella too 3**

**LEVEL COMPLETE**

"_The word 'geek' today does not mean what it used to mean. A geek isn't the skinny kid with a pocket protector and acne. There can be computer geeks, video game geeks, military geeks, and sports geeks. Being a geek just means that you're compassionate about something."_

_-Olivia Munn_

_**AMBUSH! Icha Icha feature: Kakashi's heart–captured! **_

**{deposit REVIEW to continue}**


	6. Level 6

_**2-D REALITY**_

**©Blue2014**

**CREDITS: 1**

**Level 6: Player 1- **_**START!**_

Kiba wrinkled his nose in slight irritation as he felt himself lightly swaying to and fro when he wanted to do nothing more than sleep. "Inuzuka." The light swaying turned into choppy jerking and the once gentle grip on his shoulder became painful. Finally, he forced his eyes open and saw Sakura straddling him. The act itself wasn't as erotic as one might think considering she was glaring daggers at him. Squinting against the morning rays he lifted himself onto his elbows and regarded the girl on top of him. It was odd really considering his more…moist dreams were never in the daytime. His eyes trailed down and stopped at her chest, not in a lewd fashion just simply observant. The girls in his dreams weren't usually a-cups or Sakura for that matter. Maybe he was actually awake but that didn't explain what she was doing in the guest room he was sleeping in. Should he pinch himself? He needed some indication.

"Inuzuka, I need you to come with me."

Ah. There it was. Still, he felt this dream was too surreal and he felt she didn't say it in the context he had heard. Homophones sure are tricky little things after all. Besides he knew if he tried anything she could easily break him judging by her grip on his shoulders earlier. With a yawn he sat up fully and rubbed the crust from his eyes. "Where?" Sakura finally removed herself from his bed and sighed under her breath. "A wedding." He raised a brow with a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm honored that you'd want to run away with me but do you think we could really pull it off?" As Kiba sat up and was more awake he noticed she was wearing a blue evening gown. Her pink locks were in curls going down her back with little matching azure gems weaved in her hair. For the second time that morning he squinted up at her in a mixture of shock and puzzlement. "Are you…are you wearing make-up?"

Sakura shrugged one shoulder carelessly and lightly touched her mascaraed eyelashes. "Ino wants everything pretty so…" She leaned on her crutch and blew a stray strand of hair from her line of vision. "Yeah. Doesn't suit me. Let's go." Kiba grinned as he threw the covers off of his lap and swung his legs off of the side of the bed. "Now I never said that." He scratched his bare chest and looked her over to see her as she was all gussied up. "But I don't have a tux." She took her turn to look him over and realized how little clothing he had on. "We can stop and rent one." Her slight change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed though. Kiba flexed jokingly until he saw her lip twitch upward in suppressed amusement. Satisfied, he threw on some clothes and they walked to the subway station. It was peaceful other than the few odd looks she had gotten for limping around in her evening gown at eight in the morning.

Sakura looked at her escort from the corner of her eye and watched as he yawned for the umpteenth time in the past hour. She had asked Kiba to go with her because he was the only one who wasn't coddling her. Neji was trying to numb her entire leg with all of the ice, Deidara insisted on carrying her around everywhere (she drew the line at the bathroom), and Naruto was practically attached to her hip (again, she had to draw the line at the bathroom). Kiba was the only one who wasn't acting so crazy. Sure he was still conceded in her eyes but she'll take his out-of-the-blue compliments over their constant attention. Honestly if she knew Ino wouldn't throttle her, Sakura would've went to the wedding alone but Ino demanded she bring a date. Though she wanted to be a smartass and do something like bringing a chocolate covered raisin, she relented.

They had arrived just in time to be swept up in the morning rush of business men and tourist all rushing to their destination. People pushed and shoved, uncaring of who was moved as long as they got a spot on the car first. Kiba noticed this and frowned reaching out to grab Sakura's arm before uttering a "Stay close." into her ear. He expected her to try and pull out of his grip but instead felt her melt into his touch. Shell-shocked, he looked down only to see brown orbs filled to the brim with lust. "I'll do whatever you want me to." She breathed and he looked up in search of the girl he'd came with. Just as his eyes landed on the crown of her pretty pink head she was ushered into a subway car. He cursed under his breath before the hunk of metal took off making him curse again.

Sakura on the other hand sighed wearily and resisted the urge to run a hand through her hair. She had thought Kiba was behind her considering how she felt someone practically breathing down her neck. But when she turned around and saw it was a stranger uncomfortably close she glared him into cowering in the other direction. Now she was alone in a crowded tin can and the baby screaming its tiny lungs out was giving her a migraine. She tried to squeeze through and make her way to the exit when the train lurched forward. She was sure she felt her ankle roll as she tripped and felt her head collide with something warm and solid. A hiss escaped her lips as she rubbed her slightly over-sized forehead with wince and looked up.

A redhead held his now-red chin as his sea glass green eyes spat fire at her shorter form. Sakura stopped rubbing her forehead and looked thoughtfully at him. His glare increased once their eyes met and the apology that was on the tip of her tongue died. The train was the one that threw her into him, she couldn't control it. Her apology was just going to be a formality but if he was going to be a jerk about it why should she say sorry? Instead she merely turned her back to him and looked out the window to stare at the passing bricks. It was too jam packed for her to walk away so she choose to ignore him until he got off. At least that was her plan until he grabbed her forearm and forcefully turned her around. Needless to say she didn't appreciate being manhandled and returned the glare with just as much ferocity. His grip tightened, her eyes narrowed, and the other passengers wisely decided not to intervene.

They stayed that way, glaring at each other in silence, for a whole five minutes before Sakura broke it. _"What." _It wasn't a question but a warning to the ring-eyed man before her to start explaining himself. _"Apologize." _He hissed out just as dangerously and she was inwardly surprised by the low baritone of his voice. But she was not one to easily be discouraged and raised her unharmed chin. "Say_ please._"She ignored the way her arm lost circulation while he growled as his chin throbbed. Since he didn't say anything, undeterred, she continued. "If I could control this metal death-trap I wouldn't be close enough to head-butt you. I won't apologize for something out of my control." She roughly snatched back her arm and was prepared to go on another rant when the train stopped. Sakura grunted as she was pushed against her new foe and a large chunk of people left.

She sighed in relief but it was short-lived as even _more _passengers boarded and she was forced even closer to the short-tempered man. Obviously he was displeased by the new turn of events but wasn't the type to lay down and take anything. _"Move!" _He attempted to bring his arms up to make some space between them but found it difficult. So instead he arched to push her back and Sakura inhaled deeply through her nose. A nonexistent eyebrow rose at her sudden change of behavior and at the added color to her already rosy cheeks. "STOP. THAT!" She didn't like that he was brushing certain parts of his…_ anatomy_ against her own nor the fact that a large portion of people were now looking at her strangely. The sudden silence that enveloped everyone didn't help matters either. Sakura quieted immediately and tried to slump down to avoid the attention but covered her embarrassment with a glare. "Let me use your phone, if I can I'll get off at the next stop." The last part had him nodding his consent and since Sakura knew he couldn't get to it, she dug in his pocket.

The only bad part about this plan was they were so close she couldn't see past their touching chest. Her hand missed her target and brushed against his zipper by mistake making him go rigid. There was a microscopic blush across the bridge of his nose as he all but spat out, "_Does that feel like my pocket?_" She frowned slightly and pulled out his phone as he turned his death glare on her. "I couldn't see." Sakura thought he was overreacting over her touching the chains hanging from his pants but didn't comment as she turned on his phone. As she made her way to his dialer she saw his home screen had Gaara no Sabaku in graffiti as his wallpaper. Quickly dialing Kiba's number she brought the phone up to her ear and impatiently waited. By the fourth ring he picked up and her tense shoulders sagged. "Hey, Inuzuka." She missed the way Gaara's eyes narrowed the slightest fraction at the familiar surname and suspiciously examined the girl.

Of course Kiba would go out with such a flashy girl. In Gaara's opinion she looked like she should be offering prizes on a game show. Because honestly, who would dress so nicely in the early morning and get on the subway of all places. His attention was drawn back to the small person in front of him as she looked at a map near his head. "Take number three and I'll meet you at that platform." She nodded before realizing Kiba couldn't see her and uttered her agreement before hanging up. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to calm herself when Gaara spoke. "Who are you?" She was slightly miffed at his interruption and the way his question sounded more like a demand but didn't show it.

Still Gaara saw the rage swirling in her eyes as she testily uttered her name. "Sakura Haruno." She wanted to snap what business is it to him but decided she didn't want to prolong a conversation and resumed staring at the map near his head. First she was forced onto the _wrong _car, then the abrupt movement of the train pushed her sore ankle the wrong way and caused her to head-butt a stranger, and now she was stuck against said stranger with her head on his shoulder. Luckily the awkward and tense atmosphere was cut short by the opening of the car doors. She inwardly sighed in relief and hurriedly made her way out before she once again was shoved to the back. It took less than a minute for her to find Kiba and, as quickly as her lame leg permitted, she met up with him.

Kiba himself heaved a sigh of relief and let a smile overtake his rugged features. "Man, I need to put a bell on you!" He laughed feeling his inner panic leave him as Sakura rolled her eyes at his joke. Or what she thought to be a joke, men were foreign creatures to her so she wasn't totally sure. He threw his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to his side when she tried to inch away. "Relax, I'm just making sure I don't lose you again." "Mm-hm." She continued to try and at least put some distance between them when he pouted. It wasn't your simple poked out bottom lip but a full blown puppy-dog-left-in-the-rain-that-only-a-heartless-creature-would-ignore pout. "Do you hate me that much?" She opened her mouth before pausing in thought. _'I don't hate him but love is too strong of an emotion to call it. If I say like he might get the wrong idea and it'll just make our friendship awkward.'_ So she decided not to respond and let him sidle closer without complaint.

With all of the touching that had happened today her nerves were frayed and her mind was reeling. She didn't know how much more she could take and they hadn't even made it to the wedding yet. "Hey, is that Gaara's phone?" At his question she looked down and sure enough the cell was in her hand. Instead of tossing the small piece of technology into the trash like she wanted, she simply put it in her dress' pocket as they tried to get on the right subway car this time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[GAME PAUSED]**

**~Continue~**

**~Options~**

**~Instructions~**

**~Exit: ctrl + w~**


	7. Level 7

**[GAME PAUSED]**

**~Continue~**

**~Options~**

**~Instructions~**

**~Exit: ctrl + w~**

The journey there had been tough, but the wedding itself went off without a hitch. Ino had her grandmother as her something old, her bride's maids as something blue, her mother's jewelry as her something burrowed, and her dress as something new. Sakura had planned on leaving as everyone made their way to the reception party but once she (accidentally) caught the bouquet, Ino had her in her clutches. Now she sat beside her best friend and smiled gently as the girl happily chatted away on her honey moon plans. Kiba watched Sakura in interest as she freely laughed and smiled in the company of the newly blossomed bride. It was like watching Pinocchio come to life with how emotions freely flitted across her usually blank face. If she not naturally stoic, then what was up with her cold attitude towards the men at her own home? He licked the alcohol off his upper lip, inwardly wondering how something pink could be so complicated.

"So…" Ino began, her gossip switch turned on and roaring to go before daintily taking a sip of champagne. "How is 'Kaa-san reacting to all your new "friends"? Has she told you which one was her favorite yet?" Sakura's smile slowly slid off of her face as she sipped her own sparkling water, since she was a lightweight. "Okay." Ino's own grin abruptly fell and her brows drew together to show her doubt. Ino knew better than anyone that you don't find love the first few tries. That was the main reason she pushed Sakura on so many speed, blind, and internet dates before the anti-social girl went to an out-of-country college. If someone would've told her she would've been married to one of her best male friends, a plump chef who didn't mind her pigging out, instead of being an elegant trophy-wife like she'd dreamed; she probably would've stabbed them with a fork for suggesting such blasphemy.

"Just okay? She wasn't excited or upset?"

"Yeah. She said fine."

"…You haven't talked to her have you?"

She shook her head from side to side as Ino sighed like she was dealing with a brooding child. "She called _once_ to yell at me about a dog. Why should I-" "Haruno." Sakura immediately silenced and nonchalantly sipped her water. Ino cupped Sakura's cheeks and forced the eccentric woman to look her in the eye with a determined look. "What is your objective?" Her own apple green orbs closed in irritation causing blue-gray ones to slit. "Sakura Haruno. What. Is. Your. Objective?" She winced when the older woman tried to crush her skull in gloved hands but it did cause her to open her eyes. "What is your mission objective?" After repeating herself again in a more forceful tone, Sakura returned the determined look. Ino grinned knowing what she was going to say before it even left her lips. "Mission objective: Occupy male comrades to achieve the goal of obtaining stolen goods."

The blonde bombshell rolled her eyes with a fond smile before pulling Sakura into a half hug. "I knew that'd get you motivated. I love you but you're so dorky it's painful!" With such sweet words Ino gave her farewells and told her to loosen up before going to dance with her hubby. "One of us has to have some brains." Sakura muttered good-naturedly until she heard chuckling behind her. "That wasn't very nice." Craning her neck, she saw Kiba grinning down at her before he held out his hand. "Care to dance?" Her eyes narrowed and her plump lips pulled down as she crossed her arms. "I don't dance." The finality in her voice was clear as day but only seemed to egg on her escort. "Come on, one little dance?" He spun her chair around and she began to once again deny him when he sighed dramatically.

"After I was violently woken out of my peaceful sleep and came all the way here…" He sighed again and saw the flash of guilt in her eyes. Hesitantly, she nodded and swallowed softly at his eager smile. Sakura reluctantly inched onto the wooden dance floor and nearly growled at the D.J. when a slow song began. Laughing to himself at how stiff she was, tan hands encased her own and pulled her closer. "Calm down." He guided her hands to his shoulders and let his settle on her waist. Her grip unconsciously tightened but he brushed it off as he forced her to sway from the left to the right. The way he gently guided her hips to the rhythm made her relax, if only slightly, but she continued to look down at her feet.

"Look at me." Kiba softly ordered into her ear knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him over the people around them. He wasn't surprised to see her head shake from one side to the other as her grip became almost painful. His gentle coaxing was coupled by his thumb rubbing soothing circles into her hip bone. "I told you…" Her head snapped up and her eyes practically spat emerald fire at him. "I _don't _dance." The blush she had been trying her hardest to keep down covered the bridge of her nose and overflowed to her cheeks. Her lips quivered as if she was resisting the urge to pout and her iron grip turned bronze. "T-That's surprisingly cute…" The vicious glare she sported slowly dissolved the longer their eyes met and he felt his own face heating up.

"Nngh…" Sakura buried her face in the crock of his neck as an older couple near them aww'ed. _'I'm so embarrassed.' _Her hands fell away from his shoulders and slipped underneath his blazer to wrap around his middle. _'Why is this song so long?' _She inwardly whined as she pressed herself closer in her attempt to hide from everyone's gazes._ 'My face is going to melt! I…I…' _With a low growl, she opened her mouth and chomped down on the junction where his neck and shoulder met. Kiba yelped and quickly stepped back with his hand clamped on the abused skin as he stared at the fuming girl in astonishment. "I'm going home!" Her outburst drew even more attention and making the poor girl blush to her roots. She sharply turned on her heel and ignored the shouts of her name with a flourish. She bobbed and weaved her way through the large crowd before leaving the reception hall with a huff. _'Honestly…!'_

When she was a few blocks away and both her head and face was a little cooler, she began to feel bad about biting Kiba's neck the way she did. She stopped in her tracks as her stomach grumbled ferociously once the scent of pastries wafted from a near-by café. _'I was so upset over everything I forgot to eat. But I didn't bring any money.'_ Sakura stared at the café wistfully when a familiar brunette waltzed through the revolving door with a crepe. She blinked slowly and squinted to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Nara?" Shikamaru paused half-way to his dessert and nodded as he started to walk in step beside her. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." She lied, feeling guilty for her treatment of someone who was supposed to be a dear friend. "Why?"

He shrugged one shoulder carelessly and ate a mouthful of whip cream and strawberries. "You must've left your room to have messed up your ankle like that. I can't remember seeing you outside of school." The brunette glanced over at the pinkette only to see her intensely starring at the cone in his hand. Though she looked uninterested, the hungry glaze in her eyes was hard to miss. "Want a bite?" She looked up at his slightly raised brow before looking down at the offered treat. "No." Her growling stomach spoke the truth and she quietly tsk'ed at the treachery. Shikamaru acted as if he didn't hear it and sighed. "Then I guess I still owe you for the pack of cigarettes." Rubbing the back of his head he muttered how much of a drag it was until Sakura held out her hand. He knew she hated owing people but didn't mind doing little favors for others so they'll be in her debt.

The pleasured hum was muffled by a mouthful of whip crème as the two continued to walk in comfortable silence. They remained that way until Shikamaru suddenly stopped and hailed a cab. At the curious look thrown his way he muttered how he was tired of walking and Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at his laziness. Though if she was being truthful, her ankle was beginning to hurt a little. She hated public transportation since she was young but knew it was impossible to rely on your feet to get you everywhere. But even as they sat in the backseat her male companion looked more unsettled then she did.

"…You okay?" It was so quiet in the small black vehicle it felt even with her murmuring she was shouting. He sensed her discomfort and nodded with his face a little more pale than before. "Do you smell shrimp?" With all of the different scents going on she couldn't tell one from the next but nodded regardless. "I get nauseous whenever I smell seafood." Sakura looked at him oddly before realization overtook her features. "Like that field trip we took to the capital…" She cracked a smile at the memory of every first-year junior high student packed into one tiny bus. "You puked all over that green haired girl because of your motion sickness." A soft giggle escaped her as Shikamaru's face scrunched up at the memory.

What few people knew, the only reason that happened was because Temari force-fed him the (unrefrigerated and overall ill-prepared) sushi she had made the night before. The pig-tailed girl wasn't even supposed to be on the trip but had signed up as a chaperon. His stomach was churning dangerously right before the green-haired girl elbowed him in his abdomen to get off of the bus first. Now the mere thought of fish drains all color from his face.

"What about you? I remember having to go home late because someone separated from the group." He rolled down his window to get some fresh air and saw Sakura roll her eyes. "That wasn't my fault." _'I was at level fifty-two, why should I walk around gawking at big buildings like some idiot when the princess and villagers needed me?' _She copied his move of rolling down at window before leaning against the car door. "Right." Shikamaru waited until she looked at him out of her peripheral before smirking. "Everyone left you." Her eyes narrowed at his sarcasm and she turned his way to tell him where he could put it when they hit a particularly big bump. Unprepared, her arm flew up and pressed the half-eaten crepe onto her face. She sputtered as a banana slice slowly fell from her nose and glared hotly at Shikamaru's not-so-quiet chuckles.

Before he could stop her or try to move, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and used it to wipe her face clean. His chuckles stopped making way for her own laughter as she nibbled at what was left of her food. Shikamaru wanted to be mad, really he did, but all he could do was huff and look out the window to hide his reddening cheeks. He had no idea she knew how to laugh in a way that wasn't sardonic or that it could be so genuine. But before their little food fight could continue the Taxi driver announced their arrival and looked at her expectantly. Sakura slid out of the seat and waved as the car took off before looking at her home. With a sigh, she reluctantly made her way to the door and fished her key out of her pocket when her hand brushed something rectangular. With her key, she pulled out Gaara's phone and upon sight of the red cell face-palmed at her forgetfulness. Usually after going to a big social event against her will she had a set-in-stone routine. It was what she liked to call the 4S.

Strip, shower, slay, and sleep.

It was simple process where she would toss off all her clothes the second she locked the door, take a through shower to wash away any traces of make-up and perfume, fight whatever creatures threaten the peace of her people, and sleep clad only in her panties (because real heroes were panties, not underwear). But her routine would have to wait a while until her friends went home and she was once again all alone.

After all it's not like they'd try to live with her forever, right?

**A/N: I had hoped the whole GAME PAUSED thing wasn't misleading. It's meant one of those **_**to be continued **_**type things, not me going on hiatus. Simply a late update!**

**LEVEL COMPLETE!**

"_You learned a lot by playing RPGs, although not all of it was useful, or real for that matter – unless you really believed that wolves normally carry seven gold pieces, a flawed garnet, a scroll of ice storm, and a lock pick somewhere about their person."  
_

― Sorin Suciu_, __The Scriptlings_

_**AMBUSH! (109)876-5432: Gaara's phone acquired**_

_**AMBUSH! Bite Me: Kiba's heart–captured!**_

_**AMBUSH! Food Fight: Shikamaru's heart–captured!**_

**{deposit REVIEW to continue}**


	8. Level 8

_**2-D REALITY**_

**©Blue2014**

**CREDITS: 1**

**Level 8: Player 1- **_**START!**_

Sakura was slightly irritated.

Not at the fact that, by some force of nature, she had five other males living in her house. Yes they eat all of her food, but they go out shopping when the fridge is empty meaning she doesn't have to deal with _more_ people so she's accepted their presence. The real reason why she was so irritated because it was too hot and the air conditioner was out of Freon. Without the liquid being in her home was unbearable. But the heat wasn't only making her feel on edge but her house guest too. "Why is it so hot?" Naruto bemoaned falling against Neji on the couch in a miserable heap. Neji scowled and kicked the whiskered man off the couch but he merely sighed at the cool sensation of the wooden floor. Kiba sat in the recliner flipping through channels for something to watch but his heat-fried brain couldn't focus on anything too long without getting bored.

Deidara was against the wall using his shirt as a sweat rag and sitting in front of the fan. As sweat continued to roll down his body the usually endless patience he had thinned and he snapped. "Just pick a fucking channel already! This is the third time you've been through them all and there's nothing else on!" Kiba stopped flipping through channels and turned to glare at Deidara with a snarl. "Well maybe if someone wasn't blocking the only damn fan I'd be cool enough to focus on picking a fucking channel." Neji brought the book he was reading closer to his face as he asked everyone to kindly shut the fuck up and Naruto complained how he didn't say anything. The arguing escalated from there and could be heard all throughout the house. With a sigh, she gave her reflection a once over before deciding it was time she play peace-maker.

"Guys." She spoke just as calm as she usually did while descending the steps and placed her hands on her hips when she reached the bottom. She was fully prepared to tell them to shut up but to her surprise they already had. Now they just stared…it was sort of eerie, if you asked her. _'Weirdoes.' _ Naruto was the first to break the silence just as her hand had reached for the door knob to her home. "Sakura-chan, where are you going?" She looked down at her swimsuit then back at him in "Duh." motion. "Swimming…you want to come?" He nodded enthusiastically before practically catapulting off the floor and running to her side. "Wait, wait. Why didn't you say anything before, un?" Sakura shrugged one-shoulder carelessly as she pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her forehead. "You guys seemed busy."

They knew she was referring to the previous screaming match but herself was unable to make any words out being two floors above them. Kiba blinked owlishly, more so listening to the sound of her voice instead of the words. "I'm sorry, what?" For once Kiba was speechless. By the conversations he's had with Sakura he already knew she was more than meets the eye but who would've guessed she had curves like the sea! He didn't want to think of them as anything more than friends, seeing as she was pretty apathetic for his taste but even he knew he was a goner once he felt his heart brush against his Adam's apple.

Though the Inuzuka was tongue tied, a certain Iwa was as charming as ever and winked at the little woman. "I've always got time for you Sakura-chan." He took his place at her free side and she simply nodded, missing the way his shoulders sagged at being dismissed so easily. "Anyone else?" Kiba quickly picked his jaw up from the ground and walked confidently like he didn't just make a fool of himself. Sakura looked at Neji expectantly and he quickly looked in the other direction. He coughed in his fist to cover up the small blush blossoming on his cheeks and closed his book. "Better than melting here."

She silently agreed as they left her home and began walking. "What pool are we going to?" Naruto asked excitedly as he carried her small tote bag. "Is it the one with that giant water slide? Or the tornado? Oh! Or the one with the-!" "We're here." Sakura interrupted while walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell to the simple one-story house. "Where is here?" Neji questioned with a critical eye just as the door swung open. "Sakura?" A miniscule smile appeared on her plump lips as she looked at the large male before her. "Momochi." Brown, almost black eyes held an ample amount of affection when regarding her as she bowed slightly. But just as quickly as the affection was there it disappeared once he noticed the four males behind her. "Who the fuck are they?" Zabuza growled out as he stepped protectively in front of her.

Sakura wondered what suddenly made the demon spring from the mist and attempted to peak over his shoulder to see exactly what was going on. "Um…they're friends. Sorry I didn't call." All she could see was his broad grayish shoulder but even then it was noticeably tensed. "_You_ arealways welcome. However I can't let any strangers in my house. You go on to the pool while I get to know your little friends." She stood unsurely for a moment before lifting up his meaty arm and placing it on her petite shoulders. Zabuza paused in his four-way glaring match and looked down at Sakura curiously. Brown met green and she slightly glared at him herself in a scolding manner. Well it was supposed to be scolding but in his opinion, she looked like a faintly ruffled kitten. "Be nice."

His face reddened slightly before he rolled his eyes and lightly pushed her back by her face. "Yeah, yeah." Sakura huffed but knew Zabuza wouldn't hurt someone she called a friend so she turned around and walked deeper into the house. When she was younger and Ino was away for the summer, she often came over to swim with Zabuza's own kid. The playdates were always set up by her mother but after a little while she no longer put up such a fight. Mostly because Zabuza always gave her anmitsu when she got out of the pool but it wasn't totally awful. The thought of her favorite dessert had her licking her lips but she didn't raid the refrigerator like she wanted to. Instead she walked towards the back of the house to go to the bathroom and get a towel. Having come at the age old home since she was small she could maneuver her way through blindfold.

When she twisted the knob she walked in as far as the sink before meeting a sight that she'd never expected to see. Haku Yuki stood in shock, his long ebony hair unbound around him, and as stark naked as the day he was born. One of his feet was in the tub indicating he'd just gotten out of the bath while the other was on the tiled floor. Her entire face turned an alarming shade of red as his own matched her hair. Sakura slapped a hand over her eyes and released a small ow at the force behind her hand. "Sakura-san!" Haku yanked a towel off of the rack, almost pulling the metal bar off the wall, before quickly wrapping the cloth around himself. "You're back!" He turned off the water and fully stepped out of the tub as she nodded frantically. "I-I came…swim! Needed t-towel…" She gulped hard feeling like her tongue was swollen and her throat was a desert.

"Di-didn't know you bathed…w-well of course you bathe, who doesn't? Hehe, that laugh was weird and…um…" Haku tried to refrain from laughing audibly at her flustered state and stepped forward. "Gomen. I have a towel on now." Sakura heard him coming towards her and she raised her free hand before frantically waving it in the air. "No! Don't come any closer!" In her attempt to put some space in between them she stepped back only to slip on his discarded pants. He quickly ran forward to catch her but on her way down she kicked his legs from under him and he toppled onto her. They simultaneously groaned in pain but before he could check if she was okay she let out a startled squeak. With only the thin layer of clothing between them Sakura could feel every single muscle and her blush returned with a vengeance.

A gargled sound escaped her lips before she shoved him off of her and ran to the backyard as fast as she could. Haku laughed lightly to himself as he stood and glanced at the other white cloth on the metal bar. "Sakura-san forgot her towel." Looking at his fading blush in the mirror, he smiled despite feeling as if his shoulders had been dislocated. _'I wanted her to notice me as a man, but I didn't think it would be like this.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zabuza didn't know how to make heads or tails of the situation before him. Seeing his favorite pink-haired girl sitting in the corner of his tool shed was pretty queer. "Sakura…" Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her head was buried between her knees but he knew she'd heard him. "Are you okay?" Sakura wrapped her arms tighter around her shins making him worry. "You can't sit in here forever." He frowned as she mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like watch me and decided he'd try his age old trick. "I got anmitsu." There was a pregnant pause before she peeked up at him and he couldn't help but be reminded of rabbit cautiously peeking out of its hole. "…Really?" He nodded with his piranha like teeth glinting as he grinned. "I'll even bash a few heads in if you want me too. Now,"

The comforting grin morphed into a something malevolent as he cracked his knuckles. "Who's first?" Sakura simply stood with a roll of her eyes as they made their way out of the shed. She often heard of how violent he was but if anyone asked her he was as docile as a lamb. Once she explained exactly why her ankle was sprained, with one last look, he left her be as she prepared to lounge out on one of the few chairs littering the poolside. When she choose an isolated and shady spot, Naruto began to excitedly wave her over to where he was sitting. Her plan to ignore him and play games on Gaara's phone went down the drain once she remembered he was still in possession of her tote bag. So she begrudgingly made her way over and eyed the markings on his stomach in interest.

"You never struck me as the tattoo-type." At his confused look, she nodded towards his belly earning a sheepish look in return. "It's more of a…birthmark?" Sakura starred at his supposed birthmark with obvious doubt and he laid across the lounge chair. "Kaa-chan was a little…wild before she met my old man. Her associates weren't the best people and weren't too happy when she wanted to leave." He tossed his hands behind his head with a careless shrug and glanced up to gauge her reaction. "So they branded me and planned to make me their next boss, being her offspring but under her…_persuasion _they didn't." Naruto knew she knew he was leaving out some key details but was relieved when she merely hummed instead of pushing the matter. Though his relief was short lived when her thin and nimble fingers brushed his abs.

"This," She murmured as his stomach quivered under her touch. "Is so badass." Sakura stared in awe as she let the pads of her fingers glide against the ink. "R-Really…" She was so enthralled with her exploration she failed to notice the third party approaching until something fluffy dropped onto her head. Naruto didn't bother to mask his disappointment when she shifted her attention to the feminine male smiling down at her. "You forgot this." Sakura tried to look anywhere but him and Haku's smile widened at her flustered state. "Thanks…" He took a seat beside her a little closer than necessary and she practically jumped out of her skin once his thigh brushed against her own. "Gomen, Sakura-san."

Naruto glared at Haku and it only intensified once he saw the brunette's hand inching towards Sakura's. But before it could make contact he abruptly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the house. "Uzumaki? Uzumaki, slow down." Her face was cooling gradually and she leaned against the hall closet before crossing her arms. A single plucked brow was raised in question to his odd behavior and his invasion of her personal space. "I know that he's attractive…" Naruto stepped forward until his chest was touching her folded arms and his happy-go-lucky demeanor was nowhere to be found. "But I was here first." Sakura pushed herself flat against the closet door but before she could question his childish behavior he silenced her with his lips.

It was nothing more than an innocent peck really but one peck turned to two and with each kiss he began to press a little firmer. Sakura remained unresponsive until she felt his hand pulling her towards him by the waist in sync with his tongue running along her bottom lip. She got over her initial shock and forced him back enough to unfold her arms. Quickly she brought up her hands and pushed Naruto back enough to break the kiss, her frazzle mind unable to process anything more. "W-W-What're you doing?!" Naruto was still dazed but attempted to sober up at the look on her face.

"Kissing you, of course." He said it as if it made all the sense in the world and held back a dopey grin when she blushed scarlet. "Don't say it like it's perfectly normal!" His once azure eyes bled crimson as he "innocently" tilted his head to the side. "You didn't like it?" Sakura open and closed her mouth a few times as she looked at her feet and he couldn't help but smirk. "_Kawaii_." He didn't realize he spoke his thoughts until she was red from head to toe and would've kissed her gain but she head butted him once he leaned down. When he crumbled to the ground she took that as her chance and darted away from the injured blonde. But she didn't stop once she was no longer in arm's reach and nearly knocked over Zabuza as she fled. "Oi, where are you going? I have your anmitsu!"

"Keep it!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder and slammed the large glass door shut as she continued her brisk walk home. _'Sakura...doesn't want anmitsu?'_ He slammed the bowl down on a near-by table and growled. "What the fuck did you bastards do to Sakura?!"

**A/N: Anmitsu…Google it.** **Technically, I uploaded this at 11:56**

**LEVEL COMPLETE!**

"_Geeks like to make things. Indeed, the drive to create is an intrinsic geeky quality (right up there with loving genre fiction and drinking too much Mountain Dew). And while many geeks may not think of themselves as creative in an artistic sense, most geeky pursuits-from rolling up a new D&D character to assembling the LEGO Star Wars Death Star kit (you know, the one with all the cool minifigures)-are acts of creation."  
_― Ken Denmead

**{deposit Review to continue}**


End file.
